The Puge: Rerun
by PJO66
Summary: The Purge starts, but something more sinister takes advantage of it...(my First Story, please Review And Feel Welcome To Suggest Things)
1. Chapter 1

The purge. Rerun

Chapter. 1

I woke up, the sun shining through the window. I got up and tossed on some clothes.

"Alex, time to go" my brother Brandon yelled. "Crap" I muttered. Today was the first day of our drum practice was and we didn't need to be late. I trudged down stairs and got some breakfast.

10 minutes later my brother was driving us down the road listening to " killer queen" by Queen when it shut off and a ladies voice came over the radio: " Attenion all citizens. With all the problems the government is having, 'till July 1 the govenment is shutting down till further notice thank you." with that the voice shut off.

Then out of nowere a silver F-1 50 slamed into the hood of the car. "Holy crap" I yelled our car spun and slamed into a pole I kicked my door open and looked around cars were wrecked all over the place. " Dangit" I muttered. I looked into my car. My brother's head was slumped to the side, a gash across his forehead. I took a peice of paper and scribbled a note. I left it in the car.I glanced over the F-1 50 was in a ditch and the driver looked ticked, so I did the most likely thing: I took of running, hoping someone could find my brother and help him.

3 days later. June 30

I crouched behind a wrecked car and checked my bow again, making sure nothing was broken. I hadnt been able to reach any of my family. Acording to the lady the whole thing was suposed to be over tomorrow. Then out of nowhere a scream pierced the air. I grabed my bow and took off aftee the scream I rounded the corner and saw four men all armed with knives approched what looked like a teen boy and his sister but i cuoldnt tell. I rasied my bow and fired one arrow it slammed into the first mans leg knocking him down he muttered somthing under his breath. I darted foward striking out with the palm of my hand hitting the second man in the chin he stumbled back. I yelled at the younger kids "Get the hell out of here!" the kids darted away and i put my fist into the last man's belly. He fell backward and I took off after the kids. When we finaly stopped running I adressed the kids. " what are y'all's names" I said. " I'm Mathew and I'm 13" the bow pipped up entergeticly "I'm Kylee and I'm 16 and a half" she said "Well I'm Alex and im 16, so are y'all siblings" I asked "Yeah" Kylee said.. "Hey you!" a voice said. We turned to see two of the men approching "Crap" I muttered

A/N Sorry for the slow start in the begining hope you enjoyed it! Please review suggestions!

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Run" I said and me, Mathew, and Kylee took off running. We only stopped running when we could no longer here the men's swearing. Kylee was the first to stop. She looked at me " why were those men so intent on chasing us" she asked. "Well" I said sitting down " we are in a purge which means: no government, no laws, so those men could do anything to you and get away with it" "Can you help us?" Mathew said. "Stop pestering him" Kylee said as she sat cross legged on the floor. "No" I said "it's okay I'll help" " Awesome" Mathew yelled. " not so loud!" I cautioned. Kylee walked over " What's your plan?" "well my plan is to survive the rest of today, because if the lady said it right, this whole thing ends tomorrow". "Oh" Kylee remarked "yah, do any of you have a radio?" I said. "Yah" Mathew said it' s at our camp" " okay" I remarked " lets go to your camp"

2 hours later we arrived at thier camp. "Can I see the radio?" I said " sure" Mathew handed it to me. I messed around with the buttons. Then a crackely voice came over the radio "If anyone is getting this, this is a Code Red Emergancy. The US is being invaded. Please stay home.. We curently don't know who, or why, but you are advised to seek shelter Immedat-" The voice stopped and all we heard was static. "Damn" I muttered. "Okay new plan someone has invaded our home. We need to make a supply run. Does anyone know of a close store?" " There is a Walmart down the road" Kylee said. "That is good, I guess let's go". I pulled my bow out as we approached walmart. "Stay close" I warned the others "okay" they replied. I stocked up on more arrows and got a knife while Mathew and Kylee got a pistol each. Then we stocked up on the necessary items we needed.

July 1

I woke with a start and glanced around. Something was here. What had woken me up? A shadow moved to my right. "Get up everybody" I half yelled, half whispered, not wanting to draw to much attention to myself. Kylee and Mathew snapped awake, as 15 men with guns burst into the camp. I grabed my bow, and arming it, let a arrow fly. It embedded in a man's chest; he fell to the ground. "Run and get out of here!" I hollered "I'll try to meet you somewere else" " Why?" Kylee questioned. "Just go!" I responded. Mathew and Kylee obeyed, taking off with their weapons. I faced down the men. I wasn't sure why I didn't ask them to stay behind for backup. Somehow, I felt like I needed to protect them "I'm so screwed" I muttered to myself. I shot three more arrows, each hitting thier targets. I turned and ran after the others, bullets hitting all around me. I saw Kylee and Mathew up ahead still running. I pulled a arrow back and shot it it hit the lead man in the head taking him down. On the men's helmets were symbols that I coudn't make out. I kept running down the street. I had to turn on another street to distract the men from my new companions. Roughly 10 minutes later, I found myself in an alley way, cornered by 5 men. "Crap!" I said. Just then, I heard Kylee's and Matthew's voices. I reached for an arrow, but my quiver was empty. I cursed. The attackers grinned. I held up my hands in surrender. One thug came over to restrain me. I noticed a knife strapped to his waist. When he stepped close enough, I lunged for the knife, snatched it and held it to the man's neck. "Drop your weapons." I ordered. To my surprise, they did. Without wasting a minute, I stabbed my enemy, grabbed his gun next, and shot the rest. If it hadn't been self-defense, I would have felt guilty. But, I had to survive.

Meanwhile, Kylee and Mathew had finally stopped running. "Whre is Alex?" I heard Mathew ask. "I don't know, Mathew, he could be anywere" Kylee replied. "Or, he could be dead" a voice said and two men came around the corner, smirking. Thier guns were pointed straight at Kylee. Thankfully, they hadn't seen me. The first man suddenly jerked and fell to the ground, an arrow in his back. The other man turned around and was shot in the chest. "What the-" Kylee exclaimed. I stepped from the shadows "you guys run to slow" I said "Sorry" Mathew said.

"It's fine, but we need to get out of these alleys. Too many places to be caught by surprise." I reccommended.

Later, I was sitting up keeping an eye on the others, when a man stepped out of the alley. We had set up a camp fire right on the outskirts of the city. "Who are you?" I inquired. "James" the man said " Well," I said "Unless you prove you are not with them, I don't know if I know who you say you are" " Well that's smart of you," James said. Then somthing slammed into my head and I blacked out. I woke up to find my self sitting in a bed "What the hell?" I groaned, rubbing the spot I'd been hit on.. A man strode in, and in his hand he held a colt 45 pistol. He sat down. What was with all these random men I didn't know? "do you know why you are here" he said. "I don't give a crap," I replied. "I don't even know who you are, but what did you do with the kids?" The man smiled "you are naive, are you not" he said. "No,smarter than you" I said whipping my pistol out a putting a bullet in his heart. I wondered why they hadn't bothered frisking me for my weapon. I also cursed myself for not getting information. I headed out of the room and turned left out of the room. I found Mathew in the room next to me. "Hey, Mathew are you okay?" I asked. "Yah I guess" he responded. I handed him a weapon and we continued down the hall. We found Kylee in a room down the hall Mathew shot the guard and we got Kylee out and gave her her weapon. "Now" I said "lets get the heck out of here." All the while, I felt like the escape was too easy...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To easy the only words that kept running through my head. Why was our escape that easy. It didn't seam right nothing seamed right. We rounded the corner and found a Jeep Grand cherokee sitting in the lot we had to break a window to get in and we found the keys in the car. We loaded all our supplies in the car and got in I drove out of the lot. To easy the words floated in my head again. I shook my head clearing it. "Were are we going Alex" Kylee asked " out of town since we got that message over the radio we are getting out of here" I replied. Mathew gazed out the window "why do we have to leave" he said "beacause"Kylee said "thoses men are after us". "Y'all two get some rest i will wake you later" I said." Okay, fine" Kylee surendered. 3 1/2 hours later I woke the others up. "Guys were stopping for gas y'all cab get anything you want from there" I said. "Okay" Kylee said when we stopped she bolted into the gas station and returned with a handfull of Resees cups. "Dang" I remarked "you really like chocolate don't you" "Yah" she replied. Mathew grabed two resese from her. "Hey" she snapped sitting down in the car "cut it out" said sitting down.

"Everything is going just as planned" James chuckled. "Louis get me my weapons please were moving out". "Yes sir" Louis said leaving the room. "Yes" James thought "they going right where I want them."

I stopped the car and parked it in a parking lot. Kylee woke up and got in the passenger seat. "Did you loose anyone close to you" she said. "I had to leave my brother but I left a note so hopefuy someone helped him. Kylee said " I'm just gonna say it I like you and I just wanted you to know". I looked at her "okay" I said, then she leaned over and kissed me. I paused my mind wirling with thougts. Kylee climbed back a went back to sleep I finally selttled down asleep.

James marched through the halls "they wont know whats gonna hit them" he thought. Louis walked beside him." Do u think we will catch them" he said "yes"James said " in due time the will fall like dominoes"...

A/N sorry for the short chapter thanks to PplusAforever for reviewing the last chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sun shinning through the widow of the jeep. "Hey, everybody wake up" I said Kylee raised her head groggily " why do we have to" she mumbled. Mathew woke up and imediatly complained he was hungrey. I looked out the windows "shiz" I said. Outside Louis stood with 15 men. "Get out of the car" Louis said. I grabbed my bow in my hand "everybody get your weapons ready" I whispered. I slowley opened the door and then I swung it open firing 2 arrows into the lead men taking then down the turning, we sprinted the other way. "Get them" Louis voice rang out. I tried to ignore his yells, but they got to me. "Alex when can we stop running" Mathew asked? "I don't know sorry" I responded, but the truth was I knew we would either be caught or tire out before we outran them. I heard motors start up and the two motorcycles drove up beside us. "Crap" I muttered I pulled my bow up sending a arrow at tje wheel of one of the cycles. The arrow hit the front tire sending the cycle into a wall. Kylee aimed at hit the driver of the other cycle in the chest. The driver swerved into the wall and the emgine exploded.

"Dang" Louis said " how did you loses them" " uh sir we do not know the cycles we shot down and we lost them in the explosion" one man stuttered out. "Not good enough" Louis yelled sitting down in his jeep. "James will kill me if I failled" one man came up "we will keep searching if you want us to" the man said. "Don't stop searching" Louis snapped.

I slowed down and Kylee and Mathew slowed down beside me. "I think we lost then" I said Kylee walked up 'can we find a place to sleep" she asked"we are getting sleepy". I sat down "sure get some rest I'll keep watch" I said. About 10 minutes later Kylee and Mathew were asleep and I sat keeping watch. Ever since I had left my car that day and met these guys I felt like it was my job to protect them. "Are you gonna rest" Kylee's voice startled me." Nah" I said " I'll be okay for now". Kylee sat next to me, she took my hand "if anything I did last night upset you tell me okay" she said "No" I said " I' m fine because i feel the same as you". "Okay' she kissed me again and laid back down. " shiz" I muttered to my self. I picked up some cheezits and ate some. As I settled down the same words went through my head to easy...

"You did what" James's voice rang out " I told u to get thoese kids not loses them" " the men are searching as we speak" Louis said. "That is better but still I want them back here by wensday". James spat. "Yes sir" Louis said trembiling as he left. " imbicle" James mutered " thoses kids will be mine he said. "And they will not survive".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "I will not fail" Louis kept telling himself as he walked down the hall. James had given him 10 men to go find the kids. He turned and informed the me to ready the jeeps. "Alex" Mathew's voice rang out. I shot up and looked over as Mathew was struggling with a man. I shot the one man in the chest. Mathew pushed the man of him and yelled they "got Kylee" I looked and saw three men putting Kylee in a jeep. The rest of the men loaded up as Louis came into the area. "You just could'nt help yourself could you Alex" Louis said "if you had not interfeared we wouldnt be in this mess" "what can I say some things just pull me in" I said sarcastcly. "Well you will wish you had not been involved this time" Louis said laughing. "Highly doubt it" I said whipping my bow up. I fired a arrow at Louis he jumped to the side "Go" I yelled to Mathew and me and him took off. We stopped running about 5 minutes later both breathing hard. We sat down "what are you two kids involved in" I asked. "Well our dad uses to work for this company that he wouldnt tell us the name of and he did all this diffrent kinds of work" he paused." Go on" I said. "Well before he died he gave us each a book contaning all his reasearch and when thoese men attacked us the ones you saved us from tried to take thoese books from us" Mathew fininshed. I looked at him "may I see the book" I asked. "Okay" Mathew handed me the book. I looked it over it did not seam like much but lots of the things in the book were telling about weapons and nuclear missles. "Why the hell would your dad give you this" I asked? Mathew simlply stared at me. "We have the girl sir" Louis said "and why so you not have them both is the Walker boy dead" James said. "No both boys still live" Louis said timidly. "I will let you off since you did get the girl" James said "but next time you wont be so lucky". Louis exits the room. James asked him to bring the girl in. Kylee was dragged in "what the heck do you want" she snapped. "Fiesty" James chuckled "I want your book now give it to me" "no" Kylee said "and what makes you think I have it any way" "shiz" James yelled "She gave me hers Alex" Mathew yelled "look I have both books" I looked over and Mathew held two leather books in his hands. "Okay" I said "lets keep moving" what about Kylee" Mathew asked. " im working on that" I replied. We continued on walking towards were the jeeps had gone. After a hour of walking Mathew begin to complain. Then tires squeeling jolted us back to reality. A jeep came barreling down the street I yelled "move now" and Mathew took off with me straight behind him up ahead the warf came into view." We have to jump" I yelled to Mathew when we reached the end Mathew turned shoved both books in my hands and pushed me off the warf saying "keep them safe"... "We have the boy sir" Louis said proudly. "What of the Walker boy" James asked. "Well the odd thing was is that the boy pushed the Walker boy off the warf". Louis responded "oh" James said "so is he dead" "I will find out shortley" Louis remarked "Good" James said "and bring the kids to me".. A/N any suggestions are welcome and please review . 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mathew and Kylee were draged into James's room. "Well looks like we finaly meet" James said smiling "guess you could not stay away". Kylee glared at James "what makes you think we wanted to be here" she said her voice rising "and what makes you think we will help you." She pause "you little bastard". "Naughty languge did your dad not teach you better" James said laughing now.

I surface spitting water out of my mouth. I watched the jeeps pull away tires squeeling. "Dammit" I said, I pulled myself from the water sitting on the dock. My bow had sunk I cursed under my breath. I looked at the books Mathew had given me before they got him. "Keep them safe" his words echoed in my head. "Why did my life get so crappy" I muttered. I stood up walking to whever the hell the jeeps had gone. I stopped at a weapons store getting me a colt pistol and two swords. I strapped the pistol to my side and the swords on my back. I had the books so I knew James would keep them alive till he got the books...

James paced back and forth "why are you so ignorant" he snapped just give me the books". "Not on your life you little bastard" Kylee mutterd " and who says we have them". "The Walker boy" James yelled "Louis did you find his body". Louis studdered "uh... his voice trailed off. "Don't bother the kid" a voice said he won't know. I strode into the room. 'Y'all are dumb" I said. I walked to James and punched him in the stomach. "Get him" James stuttered. I dashed to Kylee and Mathew drawing my swords. I slashed through the ropes, hauling them to thier feet we took of we got to the plane deck. " go get in" I yelled we climbed in and 10 minutes later werw crusing along. "Its over" Kylee muttered ""Yah" I said now lets get the hell out of this countrey"...

A/N Sorry It Ended This Way But I Didnt See The Story Going Anywere And give Suggestions For Other Stories.


End file.
